This invention relates to load restrainers, and more particularly, to load-restraining devices for use in lading-carrying vehicles and/or containers.
Curtain-type load-restraining systems for use in lading-carrying vehicles, such as truck trailers which have longitudinal top, side and bottom walls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,788. Such systems include: (1) a plurality of vertically-spaced fasteners or belt rails positioned along the sidewalls of the vehicle; (2) a curtain support which extends transversely across the vehicle adjacent the top wall and which is movable longitudinally within the trailer; (3) flexible lading-engaging curtain which is suspended from the support and extends across the width and height of the vehicle between the side walls and the top and bottom walls; and (4) horizontal load-restraining belts carried by the curtain and having fasteners at the end thereof for connection to vertically-spaced sidewall fasteners.
In some vehicles horizontal decking is employed so as to define a second surface upon which lading may be carried. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,034.
It has been determined to be desirable to employ lading-restraining curtains in vehicles which employ decking systems. However, the present style curtain-type restraints are not suitable since the face of the lading on the floor may be substantially offset from the face of the lading on the deck.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a load-restraining curtain for use with lading-carrying vehicles or containers that employ decking systems.
This and other objects of this invention will become readily apparent from the following description and appended claims.